


Серебро в лесу

by Miarra



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, английский фольклор, герой учится жить дальше, дриады, магия, много чувств к деревьями, романс, слегка викторианский антураж, трагическая предыстория
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Оридж нашел издателя, так что, к сожалению, мне придется снять текст из общего доступа.https://www.tor.com/2019/01/14/green-magic-and-romance-revealing-emily-teshs-silver-in-the-wood/





	Серебро в лесу

**Author's Note:**

Перевод снят из-за публикации оригинала.


End file.
